


Kiss me and shoot me

by crescentbin



Series: Nine Percent Drabbles [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And underrated, But also, Canon Compliant, Cute, Filling up the Zhengyi tag, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NP get a break, Paintball, Tumblr Prompt, Zhengyi are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentbin/pseuds/crescentbin
Summary: Nine Percent get a break and decide to go play paintball.ORZhengting is adorably innocent and Ziyi is quite the opposite.





	Kiss me and shoot me

"Zheng ge! Come on!" Justin yelled loudly at his unofficial leader. Since Xukun had taken over, he could no longer tell Justin and Chengcheng to respect their leader, but to those two, he was still the unofficial leader. He sighed as he climbed out of the van. Who decided paintball was such a great idea anyway? 

 

 Probably his own Justin and Chengcheng.

 

Well it was a good idea, for them at least. They needed somewhere to take the hyper energy out. Plus it wasn't good for the kids to be beating each other up, so here they were. 

 

Paintballs.

 

Now they were all in the lobby of the paintball place, signing some forms and getting the gear for paintball. Zhengting had never played paintball before and he wasn't too sure if he was really excited at all or not. 

 

After getting his gear, the protective vest and the gun, of course, loaded full with paintballs, his thoughts changed, just a little.

 

Then they were set free in a little arena, full with old buildings and ruins to hide behind and dodge around. The kids were going hyper and they already were painted colourfully in pinks and blues and greens and purples.

 

It couldn't hurt to join in, right?

 

Soon enough, everyone was engaged, and just as colourful as Justin, Chengcheng, Linong and Linkai. Somebody, probably Xukun, suggested that they have a survival round and everyone agreed. 

 

So here Zhengting was, in his little corner, hiding. He wasn't sure who was out, but he had seen Zhangjing be shot by Chengcheng. Then in turn, Chengcheng by Yanjun and Yanjun by Justin. He himself had managed to hide out in his little corner and also shoot Linkai. He also fired and Xukun but he wasn't sure if the paintball his him or not.

 

Then came the sound of somebody walking. Zhengting held his gun up, ready to pelt whoever it was with a paintball.

 

To his surprise, it was Ziyi. His boyfriend who he hadn't even managed to see the entire time they were playing paintball.

 

"Zhengting." Ziyi seemed just as surprised to see him "Hey babe."

 

"Hi," Zhengting whispered, not wanting to give away his location to anyone else who might be around. "As much as I love you, could you kindly leave?"

 

"I was going to offer an alliance." An alliance? Well, it would sure as anything be useful to have Ziyi on his side.

 

"Okay." Zhengting nodded.

 

They both stand there, looking out for anyone else who could be wandering their direction. Ziyi breaks the long silence.

 

"You look hot covered I paint like this," His voice is lower that usual, taken down in an attempt to be quieter.

 

"You're one to speak," Zhengting whisper shouted back, and he had really meant it. When was his tall, handsome rapper boyfriend not hot anyway? 

 

Zhengting found himself pressed up against the wall of their hideout, Ziyi's body right pressing into his, holding his arms up against the wall. Zhengting unconsciously drops all his defenses and lets Ziyi do whatever. It was just a stupid game of paintball anyway.

 

The taller's lips meet his and it's like he can't breathe. Every time they kiss it's that way, but all their kisses are different. Some are sweet. Some are innocent. Some are harsh and lustful, like this one was. Ziyi's tongue was in his mouth, kissing him harder, pushing him into the wall more.

 

Everything stops for the quickest second. When it starts again, it's almost worth it to rather have Ziyi kissing down his jaw and down his neck and sucking.

 

"Z-Ziyi." Zhengting stuttered out. Ziyi hummed in response and when Zhengting didn't say anything, detached from Zhengting's jaw.

 

"Yes, Angel?" Zhengting must be blushing like crazy by now. His arms hurt a little from being pressed into the wall so hard, but it felt nice.

 

"P-please, st-" Ziyi's back on his jaw. "Stop," He released his arms so he could snake them around him and down to his lower belt, playing with the hem of Zhengting's shirt. This was absolutely no good for his sanity. 

 

His request is thoroughly ignored as Ziyi's just back on his lips, and Zhengting can't breath but he want more anyway. He pulls Ziyi down a little more so he can reach better and kiss him back just as hard. 

 

And just like that, he's gone from his arms.

 

"I'm sorry, my Angel," Ziyi smirks just a little before he pulls the trigger and Zhengting swears he saw him wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this no matter how short or bad it would turn out so this is more for me than anyone but it's great if you guys enjoy too!
> 
> I know I had a sequel up, but I just felt really guilty so I took it down. I'm sorry :(


End file.
